sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnelian (Disgustedorite)
Carnelian is a Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She was born on Earth some time after the war, in the Beta Kindergarten. Having spent most of her life around humans and hardly knowing anything about other Gems, Carnelian has adopted a female gender identity instead of remaining genderless like most Gems. Appearance (to be written) History Roughly 50 years after the war ended, one more new Gem emerged from the Beta Kindergarten--Carnelian. She incubated longer than she was meant to, resulting in a smaller form, and her exit hole indicates that she emerged sideways. Carnelian spent the first 100 years of her life wandering around, confused and wondering about her purpose. She had no Gems to talk to, and humans were unwelcoming to her. Eventually, she found a group of humans who were more hospitable and learned what they had been telling their children for the past few generations--legends about Gemkind and the great war that broke out across all lands. It didn't take long for Carnelian to learn that she herself was a Gem--and quite possibly one of the last, as far as anyone knew. Carnelian didn't want to accept the idea of being the only one of her kind. So, she began searching the world for evidence that she was not. She soon discovered that the monsters--which she previously considered to be like animals--were actually the same kind of thing as a Gem, but that was surely not what she was looking for and she continued her search for a long, long time. If only she'd known about the Crystal Gems, she might've been able to find them. But she didn't, what horrible luck. So, for a long time, Carnelian only had humans to talk to. She became depressed, as her search for other Gems seemed hopeless. One day, around 300 years ago, she gave up. She decided she really was the only one left and went off to explore the world as a traveler, rather than as a searcher. She found that she was happier this way, and truly began to appreciate the Earth as she finally began to really pay attention to it and not just to her goal. (more to come) Personality (to be written) Abilities Carnelian has all standard Gem abilities; however, she does not know how to use warp pads. Her summoned weapon is a set of wolverine-inspired claws, which she uses to slash at her opponents and cut them to pieces. She can summon an orange flame-type energy (much like the flames in Amethyst's whiplash attack) to give her claws some extra fighting power. * Zoolingualism: Carnelian can communicate with animals as easily as she can with humans. This is a learned ability, and she finds that marsupials are generally the easiest to talk to. ** She regularly supplements this ability with shapeshifting, as many animals have specific body language that she can't imitate otherwise. * Earth Manipulation: Carnelian can manipulate dirt and rock to a limited extent. She can use this to destroy rock-based obstacles more quickly and to clear dirt while digging tunnels, but she can't lift or throw rocks or living Gems without touching them. * Spin Dash: Like other Quartzes, Carnelian can curl into a ball and roll rapidly to attack. (more to be added) Relationships (to be written) Trivia * Carnelian's backstory has been reworked seven times total. * Carnelian was created a year and a half before the canon Carnelian, who is also a miniature Beta-born quartz, was introduced. This gives a whole new meaning to "My gemsona became canon!". * Carnelian is Dorite's second-oldest Gem OC to still more or less hold up to canon, even in her original iteration. Gemology (to be written) Gemstone (to be written) Category:Disgustedorite Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Quartzes